Venus (1)
Venus (1) is the first part of Venus and is the first episode of Season 5 on Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first aired September 19, 2005 on CTV and October 7, 2005 on The N. Summary Manny's ready to do whatever it takes to become an actress, but when she flops at her audition she settles for the next closest thing: getting drunk and flashing her boobs for the video camera of the guy Emma likes. Meanwhile, Ashley decides to stay in London, and Ellie needs to figure out the best way to tell Craig. Like oh, say, not telling him at all. Main Plot Manny is ready to do whatever it takes to become an actress, but she is shocked to learn what she really needs to have a successful audition (plastic surgery). She then visits a plastic surgeon's office to see how much it'll be. The doctor tells her, then she hands him a credit card and sets an appointment for her boob job. When she tells her father that she wants the surgery, he doesn't approve, calling her a slut. They get in a big fight. Manny then moves into Emma's house. They later hear that there is going to be a party, where Manny gets drunk and Peter, Emma's crush, takes advantage of that moment by videotaping her with her top off. Subplot Ashley decides to stay in London, and Ellie needs to figure out the best way to tell Craig. Like oh, say, not telling him at all, and deciding to throw him a party instead to soften him up. Trivia= *This is the first episode of Season 5. *This is Peter's first appearance in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *The scene where Manny lifts her top is one of the clips used in Cassie Steele's video montage in the season 6-7 opening credits. *Mike Lobel, Deanna Casaluce, Jamie Johnston, and Melissa Dimarco have been added to the opening credits. Also Melissa McIntyre, Daniel Clark, and Dan Woods have been removed, although they and their characters have been given recurring status. *TeenNick airs this (and it's partner) as an hour long episode. |-| Gallery= venus-pt-1-1.jpg venus-pt-1-2.jpg venus-pt-1-3.jpg venus-pt-1-4.jpg venus-pt-1-5.jpg venus-pt-1-6.jpg venus-pt-1-7.jpg venus-pt-1-8.jpg venus-pt-1-9.jpg venus-pt-1-10.jpg venus-pt-1-11.jpg venus-pt-1-12.jpg ash-unknown-dude.PNG 501x_001.jpg 501x_002.jpg 501x_005.jpg 501x_006.jpg 501x_007.jpg 501x_008.jpg 501x_009.jpg 501x_010.jpg normal_502Preview.jpg normal_2248_1.jpg normal_2249_1.jpg normal_2251_1.jpg normal_2252_1.jpg normal_2253_1.jpg normal_2257_1.jpg normal_2259_1.jpg normal_2263_1.jpg normal_2264_1.jpg normal_2265_1.jpg normal_2266_1.jpg Peter by the pool.jpg Manny and Emma chilling by the pool.jpg Plastic surgeon guy.jpg Craig and his hand signals.jpg Manny(1).jpg Manny almost getting hit by a bus.jpg Manny getting ready to audition for Bernice Fine.jpg Manny and Emma in the waiting room at the plastic surgeon's office.jpg Manny with Dr. Andras.jpg Craig surprised for his birthday.jpg Manny's father upset.jpg Bernice Fine's annoying secretary(1).jpg Manny and guy looking like they.jpg Emma with another blonde.jpg The Moment.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Watch Venus (1) on Putlocker *Download Venus (1) on Living On Video - TV Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 5 Episodes